


I'm too Sleepy for This Now

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Domestic/Tradesman Kink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm too Sleepy for This Now

When she opened her hotel room door, Laura rolled her eyes. John was standing there with THAT look in his eyes. And a shopping bag. Being back on earth was tiresome. She was worn out. He’d been indulging in every single sexual fantasy he’d been hoarding since the last time they came back here. She was actually looking forward to going home, to Atlantis, so she could catch up on her sleep after her leave.

She thought having separate rooms would mean she’d get a little rest. But John spent more time in her room than his own. She sighed and stepped aside, gesturing him in. “Okay, lover-boy, now what?”

“Aw, come on, Laura, don’t be like that.” 

“Like what?” She dropped onto the end of the bed and flopped backwards, folding her hands on her belly to wait for his big reveal.

“If you don’t want to play, I’ll go. This can wait till we get home.”

He thought of Atlantis as home now too. It was going to break them one day, if they were recalled to Earth permanently.

She waved a hand towards the bag. “Show me. I’ll let you know if I’m too tired to play tonight.”

He tossed her the bag and went to the mini-fridge and pulled out two beers and popped the tops. As she dug around in the bag, he passed her a beer. She pulled the latest costume out with one hand, eying it skeptically. She peeked in the bag, and as expected, there were accessories. 

She dropped the costume and bag beside her and took a swig of the cold beer. “Only if I can play MY way.”

“What’s your way?”

She told him.

~*~

John slipped the pass card into the lock and pushed the door open. The light beside the bed was on, so he didn’t need to hit the overheads, which was good, he hated the harsh overhead lights in this place.

She was splayed out on the bed, just as she had planned. He’d been more than willing to go along with this one. He crept to the bedside, suppressing a shudder as he took in the costume. Damn, she made it look good. 

She’d put it all on, he hadn’t been sure she was up to it. But she had the black thigh-high stockings, garters and black patent ‘fuck me’ pumps on. The black mini-skirt was cut so that the back rode up to show the new red silk panties he’d bought her. The pinafore and apron over the black short sleeve top completed the maid’s outfit.

He smiled as he noticed the little black and white cap was crooked on her head, knocked askew by the hand her face was resting on as she slept. His smiled broadened as he heard her snore lightly, she really had fallen asleep. 

The feather duster was held loosely in the hand hanging over the edge of the bed. She looked exactly as she had planned to, a maid caught in the act of having a nap on company time. 

She’d told him to wake her, pretending to be her boss. He had planned to yell at her, bark a few orders and then maybe spank her, but she looked so peaceful sleeping there, he didn’t have the heart to do it. 

He checked his watch. She’d probably been out for a half hour or so, he’d give her a while to nap before he woke her. He sat in the chair beside the bed and just watched her, surprised once again that she put up with him and his peculiarities.

~*~

Laura woke to her boyfriend lying atop her, kissing the back of her neck as he pressed her into the mattress. “Mmfff?”

“Naughty thing, Miss Cadman. You were supposed to be cleaning in here, not sleeping.” He ground his hips down, pressing his hardness against her ass. 

“Sorry, Mister Sheppard, I was just so tired.” And she had been. She looked at the clock, surprised to see he had let her sleep for an hour and a half. 

“I think maybe you need to be punished.” 

Hhhmm. That idea had merit too. “Please don’t spank me!”

Chucking wickedly, John rolled off her and dragged her up and across his lap. 

She was smiling with satisfaction as the first slap landed across her bared tush. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes. Or maybe they were just getting to know each other that well.


End file.
